1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an application setting management apparatus for managing application settings in a plurality of devices, and a method and program for controlling the setting management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a management apparatus is known for individually configuring a variety of application settings in devices connected thereto through a network. A management computer serving as such a type of management apparatus can set application defaults (for example, double-sided copy) for one copier connected thereto through a network.
On the other hand, another management apparatus is also known for collectively configuring a variety of settings in all the devices connected thereto through a network. A management computer serving as such a type of management apparatus can collectively set application defaults (for example, double-sided copy) for all the copiers connected thereto through a network.
However, the former has only the ability to individually manage the application setting on a device-by-device basis. It is impossible to collectively manage the setting in a plurality of devices.
The latter has the ability to collectively manage the application settings in a plurality of devices. However, when there are a plurality of device groups differing in function and option from each other, it is impossible to manage settings that differ in accordance with the device groups.